Stuck
by FlyingRavens
Summary: This is about Tris and her kind of falling apart. This is my first fan fiction I made so sorry if its kind of bad. Although read it anyways my friends say its good. Anyways Tris is falling apart after Dauntless initiation there is no war so yay! Her friends are still alive and blah blah blah except Al he's still dead. So hope you enjoy Stuck where Tris is kinda stuck. Shocker Right
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I know no one will read anything I write but I like to write so I'm doing it anyway. Also this will be my first story so sorry if it's terrible. If you private message me I will respond unless it's creepy. So anyways here goes nothing**

 **Chapter 1**

 **POV Tris**

I wake up on the couch. I see Tobias laying on the bed. Things haven't been right between us after initiation. I don't know why but we pretend everything's fine. It's not. 

I get up and change into some black leggings and black v neck shirt that shows off my ravens. I don't look different at all. I still see a 16 year old girl. I walk out and go to the cafeteria. I see Christiana and look away. But she grabs me "Where do you think you're going!? You're going to sit with me." "Fine" I mumble

She grabs me by the shoulders and sits me down with Uriah, Zeke and Will. I don't say anything just get right back up and go to grab a muffin. "Where's Four?" Zeke asks me with curious eyes. He knows Tobias and me haven't been great, he can tell I see it. "Asleep" I say back to him almost spitting it at him. He doesn't respond. I just get up with my muffin and leave.

I go to my apartment, it's bland. I never really go to my apartment. I hang out with Tobias just to act like everything's okay. I see the doorknob rattle. I don't open it. I just leave it be. I hear what sounds like someone trying to knock down the door. "God damn it." I hear what sounds like Christiana mutter. Then I hear footsteps shuffle away.

Nothing happens for about a half an hour. Then I hear grunting coming out my window. Then I see a rock smash my window and I see Christiana Jump in. "WHAT THE HELL!" I scream at her. "Well the door wasn't open and you were in here for hours! So I used my head." "AND YOU CLIMBED THE BUILDING AND BROKE MY WINDOW! No wonder you're not Erudite." Wait a second did she say I was in her for hours. I didn't think I was in here for that long.

All of a sudden Christiana is going through my stuff. I hear her whispering stuff like no no no maybe. Then she just yells "YES!" she holds up a black tight dress that's looks like it ends mid-thigh. Also it has cut outs and is matte but I mean it's kind of reviling. "Put this on." She says almost like a command. "No I don't have to obey your order!" she grabs my shoes and takes them off. "What are you doing" I say almost laughing. "Well you aren't going to change yourself so you need help." Now I'm just full on laughing. She grabs my pants "OKAY…. Ill change you creep." I change into the dress and it makes me feel good. It shows off the little curves I have too.

"You look amazing." Christiana says observing me. Then she just starts putting makeup on me and her. I didn't even notice that's she's wearing a dress too. Oh god this means we're going out. I slip on heels. She grins at me then grabs my wrist and she starts skipping down the hallway. I'm going to be honest I'm almost laughing which lately hasn't been happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I didn't update yesterday. I will update more often hopefully. I'm so so so so so sorry really. I just haven't felt like writing since summer just started hopefully I'll start writing more. ANYWAYS here is chapter 2 of stuck! Also I recommend the song "High" by Tove Lo for this chapter.**

Christina drags me to a club that I've never seen before. It looks completely black. We walk inside and it's dark except for the multi colored lights everywhere. I see people dancing and a lot of people who seem drunk. "We HAVE to dance and have you ever even had alcohol Tris?" Christina asks. "No I never had". Christina then hands me a drink it looks dark brown. "See that's called beer say it with me now beer" Christina then laughs and takes a sip of her drink. I think for a second then take a sip. Wow that's wow. It feels warm going down. I then take a gulp this is actually pretty good. But because I'm small that's all it took to get me drunk. I started getting a little dizzy.

"Well now that you're drunk you and I have to dance!" Christina then proceeds to grab my hand and take me to the dance floor. Then before I know it I'm just dancing. I'm probably horrible at it since Christina starts laughing. Then she starts imitating me. Now we are both laughing like lunatics. I don't even care what other people are thinking because everyone seems to be drunk. I see Zeke in the corner of my eye and then all of a sudden he is walking up to me and Christina. "Hey ladies, what brings you here?" Zeke asks me and Christina. Christina then replies with, "Well Tris here seemed a bit down. So I thought we would have some fun!" Then this one girl from last year's initiate class comes up to me. She's only one year younger then me and looks kind of like me. Weird right. "Hi guys what's up." I have talked to her a few times I remember Tobias telling me she was divergent. She's wearing a leather jacket black sneakers and a short black dress.

"Hi um… sorry I forgot your name." I say I'm kind of embarrassed actually. "Lara my names Lara, Its fine I have a weird name." Zeke then turns toward her. "I don't think I have ever met you Lara I'm Zeke." She then shakes his hand. The only reason I know here is because she is pretty good friends with Christina. "Well I'm going to go get another drink see you guys around." She then walks away towards the bar but then see's someone and turns right. I just get back to listening to Zeke and Christina's conversation about Four and how he has been acting weird. Then I turn my head right and see. Tears swell in my eyes. Then I hear something shatter and realize I dropped my drink. Zeke and Christina turn their heads no one else notices. "Oh my god." I hear Christina almost whisper but she probably was just talking since the music is really loud.

Tobias is dancing with Lara and he kisses her cheek. I just keep staring I'm shocked they haven't noticed. I then feel a tear role down my cheek. I know we have been drifting apart but this is still hard to see. Christina then hugs me and Zeke is looking at us. "I'm so sorry Tris both of us are." Zeke tells me. I just wipe the tear from my cheek and smile. I know I haven't fooled them though. Zeke's face then turns angry. He marches to Tobias. I see Lara leave for the bathroom and then Zeke pushes Tobias. Then I just walk out and start running. Just running where I don't know I end up at the chasm.

"TRIS, stop!" I turn to see Christina. I'm at the edge of the chasm I step back. "I'm sorry I didn't know I was here! OKAY IM SORRY!" I just crouch down and let myself cry. Christina comforts me. Then we walk back to her apartment and just watch movies all night. I hope Tobias is happy. It's just I feel so messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I can't explain how sorry I am for not writing I don't have an excuse except sheer laziness. The Tobias POV part of the story was recommended by peggyh I was thinking about it was wasn't sure. Also I want to thank her for her support! The little things count XD that's kind of cheesy I know but it made me want to write. Anyways I can't even tell you have sorry I am. So here is chapter 3 of Stuck!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Tobias POV**

I wish Tris and I weren't like this. It all started after initiation the defiance that well used to bind us, just well she got past and the excitement left. We got bored of each other and when Lara jumped I fell in love, I think. She's funny and sweet and beautiful, I know she looks kind of like Tris but there is nothing wrong with it. Lara just got out of initiation and I still think I love her. Last night I did do something stupid and I think I'm going to confess to Tris.

I've been thinking about braking up with her. I just can't though I will miss her and Christiana and Uriah might never want to see me again and Zeke is already gone I think. He saw me kiss Lara last night well I wouldn't call it a kiss, it was a peck on the cheek. Okay maybe not a peck but I was drunk. Ya that's it I was just drunk. I feel so bad but kissing well whatever it was last night I liked. It's just me and Tris don't "work" anymore. Well the worst hasn't even come yet Zeke might have told Tris already and I still have to end it, well should I end it. I want to love Tris and I did.

 **Tris POV**

God I'm so MAD I was sad but now I just UUUUHH! It feels like he shot me. Next time when he talks to me I'm going to be bulletproof I'm not letting him in again I don't want to be hurt again. I walk back to my apartment since I spent the night at Christina's. When I open the door it looks depressing just sad. I feel like I should confront Lara I mean she let him kiss her. It's all her fault. I go to her apartment I know where it is because I've seen Christiana go there before. She lives close to me because she also ranked first.

I get there in about a minute. I knock and she opens the door. Her hair that ends about an inch down from her hair looks all messy. "Hi? Tris why are you here so early. It's like 7 am." She tells me yawning in between. "Why where you dancing with Four and why did you let him kiss you?!" I say as defensive as I can. "What do you mean? I was a kiss on the cheek and why does it matter, I mean it's not like her has a girlfriend. Wait oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I never saw you guys together I didn't think." She sounds really sorry I almost feel bad. "WAIT! You didn't know, oh sorry I got all defensive. I just assumed you knew." Okay maybe I do feel bad. I just leave I can see a tear about to fall down her cheek.

When I get to my apartment I see Tobias knocking on my door. As soon as I get up to him I just punch him. I mean like a real punch on his face. I can feel myself getting really mad. "You know at least have the decency to break up with me before you go kissing other girls?!" I'm getting even more mad know. "I'm really sorry Tris really I am. Did Zeke tell you?" "No I was there asshole! You know I'm not sure we should even be together!" I feel like all this anger in building up in me like I'm about to do something really dangerous. Well this is Dauntless. "You know Tris I know we have been messed up, and I was thinking the same. I mean this isn't good if we are both unhappy. So I think we mutually agree this is done." I shake my head yes. I can feel a tear roll down my cheek. "Oh by the way, I was just talking to Lara and I don't blame her she didn't even know." And with that I go inside and call Christiana I just need someone to talk to right now."

 **Lara POV**

Why did he kiss me he was cheating on his girlfriend with me? I don't want to be part of this. Well this is a crazy day. I thought there would be less drama after initiation but I guess not. I hear light knocks at my door god who is it now. How did I end up in this, I mean I've always admired Four and liked him. I just don't understand why he picked to kiss me. I'm not pretty I'm more trouble than I'm worth.

I open the door and she Four my instructor, that's all he is. "So I guess you know." He says to me. "Ya why!? Why would you do something like that?" "Well Tris and I have been having problems and I really like you Lara. Also if it makes you feel better Tris and I are a thing of the past now. Can we talk about this inside?" I nod and let him inside. We walk into the living room. I look at him frustrated and cross my arms I'm pretty mad at him. Then he kisses me but not on the cheek. This time on the lips. I'm going to be honest this is my first real kiss. He pulls back and then I kiss him my arms are now on his waist. He looks into my eyes and says, "I'm sorry okay." I nod and then kiss him again. This feels awesome I mean I never thought I would ever kiss someone as handsome as him and I mean he's 3 years older than me.

 **I wanted to right a longer chapter so I did and hopefully will. And I will try not to be so lazy! This chapter had less action and was more emotional or I hope it was this isn't my best chapter so sorry but I needed to have one where a lot of break ups and stuff happened the next one will have more action. I might start writing chapters ahead of time, so I won't be so infrequent. Also I want to know if I could possibly put some inappropriate stuff in here I mean I'm fine with it, but I want to know if you are although it won't be graphic. So I would like to know if I could do that. Thanks for reading and have a good idk a good something and be brave (XD sorry I felt like I needed to do that)**

 **-FlyingRavens**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this when will hopefully have more action and I'm writing this write after my last chapter so**

 **Ya I am so far following what I said. So here is chapter 4 of stuck! Also if there is any errors in the last chapter sorry I forgot to read it again before I posted it.**

 **Tris POV**

I want to have a girl's night which is rare for me to say but I need to forget. I knock on Christiana's door, she pulls me into a hug. "Hey how ya doing." She sounds like she feels bad for me so I smile and tell her, "Well me and Four are done but I'm fine really and I kind of wanted to have a girls night are you cool with that?" she seems kind of shocked then answers, "Ya let's go!" We first go into a clothing store and Christiana forces me to buy a short dress, tight pants, a skirt and lastly a revealing shirt. We then decide to drop our stuff off at her house change then leave to go to a bar.

When we finally get there it's a different club but resembles the last one we went to yesterday. We were going to go to a bar but it was closed because they were painting. "So now that we're here I say we get a drink. I mean since you have had alcohol before thanks to me, you can pick your drink." Christina tells me in a light hearted voice. I go to the bar and ask for the strongest thing they have. The lady comes back with a weird green drink. Christiana eyes it with a worried look. Then before I know it I down the whole thing. We end up going to the dance floor dancing like maniacs again. I grab another drink the same one I had before, "Tris, I don't think you should have another drink that strong." "No its fine really."

Things are getting really dizzy. I probably look crazy but I feel crazy but mellow. I don't even know how I feel. I start to feel sick and tired.

 **Tobias's POV**

I'm home cooking dinner when I hear a knock, I'm hoping its Lara. It's Zeke he looks worried and his eyes look teary. Oh god, I know immediately something happened with Tris. Zeke starts to open his mouth. Before he can speak I say "What happened to Tris." More like a flat out statement then a question. "She got too drunk and passed out. She's in the hospital. They don't know what's going to happen to her." I run to the hospital. I know her and I aren't together anymore but I still care for her. I get there I run to the front desk and ask for Tris Prior they tell me floor 2 room 6. When I get there I see her body it looks lifeless but I can see she's breathing. Christiana is sitting next to her crying and mumbling stuff like why didn't I stop her and please wake up. I just sit in a chair shocked. I then see Zeke walk in with Lara her mouth wide open. "Is she going to be okay?" after Lara says that a tear rolls down her cheek. No one answers her.

I need Tris to be okay. I love her not in the way I used to but I still care. I feel awful like it's my fault. "It's all my fault." Is the only words before Christiana is crying again "No it's mine." I say right before Uriah comes in. He also sits next to Tris he starts crying as well… I'm not sure I've ever seen him cry. Then the doctor walks in…..

 **I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but I felt like I needed to, it just worked so well. I know this chapter was short but I felt like it didn't need to be long. It was short with a lot of things going on in it. Like a lot. So hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **-FlyingRavens**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, sorry I left the last one with cliff hanger. I really don't have anything to say except I'm writing this at 10:38am so bear with me. So here is chapter 5? Ya 5 of Stuck**

 **Lara POV**

The doctor walks in. I'm scared what he's going to say. "It looks like she's going to be fine we pumped her stomach earlier and she should wake up soon." The doctor then leaves. Oh thank god she's going to be alright Four looked really worried. I'm not jealous at all, I'm worried too.

Should I be jealous?

 **Tris POV**

I open my eyes and all I see is white for a minute. Then my vision clears up and I look around to see Chris, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lara and Tobias. I miss what Tobias and I had I really do. They notice I'm awake and then everyone starts whispering things like I'm sorry. I also realize I'm in the hospital. I wish this didn't happen to be.

 **3 hours later**

They let me out of the hospital. Thank god I really started to hate that place. I don't know where to go right now. I really need Christiana though. I wish we lived together she is a great friend to me. I bump into Uriah I realize I'm walking around the chasm. "Oh hey Tris how are you feeling?" "Good, just bored." He then thinks for a second then says, "I'm having a party tonight and we are going to play Candor or Dauntless, if you want to come your more than welcome." I nod and we part ways.

I really want to go but I'm not sure if I should. What the heck. I decide to go tell Christina. When I get there I feel kind of bad, I've been hanging out with her a little bit too much. I knock and it opens and Christina is standing there. I tell her about the party and ask if she can do my makeup. "REALLY, you're asking me to do your makeup. CAN I DRESS YOU UP TOO?!" I nod and she has a smile, you know I wouldn't call it a smile more like well, it's a psychotic smile.

She puts on a short red dress and tight pants with shorts on top. Then it's my turn, she makes me wear a plain strapless dress (except you can see my bra straps but I'm not risking a strapless with Candor and Dauntless) then I wear a red and black long sleeve plaid shirts unbuttoned on top of that and lastly fishnet stockings. I'm going to be honest I don't look half bad. "Tris you looks good, we still have to make Four jealous." "Christiana let's be honest I don't look good." She shakes her head and sighs. Then she puts on my makeup then hers. She puts on pink lip-gloss and a smoky eye. For me she gives me red lipstick and brown eyeshadow.

I have been party a lot lately. That's really strange of me. When we're about to walk out the door I notice something. I quickly grab a permanent marker and put a line right over my 4+6 tattoo.

When we get there I smell alcohol and booming music. When I get inside I see Four ya Four not Tobias. It looks like we came in late because everyone's already drunk. Then Christina drags me to the dance floor "Chris nooooo." Too late we are at the dance floor. Looks like she picked a spot right next to a drunk Four. He doesn't notice us. Then I see his 4+6 tattoo still there. I see Lara in the corner with her friends laughing.

I then hear Uriah yell, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY GEEEEET OUT. Ya doors that way." I can't help but laugh. We all sit down in a circle me and Christina sit in a big chair squashed next to each other. "Since I am the older brother I go first." Says Zeke who looks around then his eyes set on me. "Tris! Dauntless or pansycake." I give him an intense looks then he responds with, "I'm guessing Dauntless then, you have to….. Show us all your tattoos." I then show my ravens my Dauntless symbol and Abnegation symbol. Then lastly I show my wrist with the crossed out 4+6, although you can't see the 4+6 it's just a black line. Then I hear someone say "Buuurn." I then turn to see Four's frowning face.

Chris then shakes my arm and gives me a smile. I then looks around and say "Uriah I dare you to let Christina dress you up like a girl and then dance for us." Everyone's laughing and he says in his most feminine voice, "Anything for money honey." A few minutes later Chris is dressed in Uriah's clothes and Uriah is dressed in Chris's clothes. "Oh. My. God. You looks amazing." Uriah then continues to walk around then, stops goes on the table in the middle of the circle and goes on top of it. He starts dancing. The best part is he looks at Four and says "You like what you see." I'm pretty much in tears now from laughing. He then walks away in his best strut.

A few minutes later everyone's in the clothes they walked in with. Uriah batting his eyelids looks at Lara and says "My lady Candor or Dauntless." She thinks for a second then says, "Dauntless?" Uriah then whispers something to Zeke he laughs a little and nod. Lara looks really nervous. "You have to break into Eric's apartment and paint a unicorn and rainbow on his wall." She realizes that she didn't dress in layers then says "Where's the paint."

After everyone chipping in for paint we make are way to Eric's apartment. Shauna is surprisingly good at picking locks. We get inside and after 10 minutes a poorly painted unicorn with insane pupils, a rainbow behind it, a heart around it and the words Love you- L. We leave make our way back and start laughing. After a while I doze off in the chair.

 **Hey guys I started writing this on Tuesday and now its Thursday and I'm finishing writing it. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Also this weekend I will be away so I might be able to get some writing time with my mom's computer I don't know. Also next week I'm starting writing camp! I'm in an age group older than me so I may not want to write I'm just giving a heads up. I doubt you guys will care because there is like 5 people reading this. But I'm still so happy even with a few people reading this. I never thought this would be big this definitely isn't even close to my best writing and I do this for fun. Sorry if it's terrible. Love you all,**

 **-FlyingRavens**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys writing this right after the last chapter. Might not finish it today will probably be uploaded another day. So ya here is chapter 6 of Stuck.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up in a chair next to Christina. She is not wearing pants probably from Candor or Dauntless. Pretty much everyone has less clothing all. There are definitely less people here then last night. Uriah, Christina, Will, Lara and Marlene start to wake up. After about 5 minutes Christine and I leave for breakfast, still in our party clothes. We get there and Four **(You probably hate me for this but don't worry)** is there eating breakfast. "Hey girls have a fun last night." Says the most annoying person in the world, Peter he then of course starts laughing. Are makeup is probably smeared, we look exhausted, we are wearing party dresses and we are carrying are heels. I flip him off and surprisingly Four then stands up for us, "Shut up Peter you're not funny." Being Peter he of course then says, "Oh lighten up Four, my jokes are better than you're no joke policy."

Me and Christina get a muffin and sit down. I then see Lara sit down next to me. "You know if Eric finds out it's me I'm taking everyone down with me, but I'll act all chill about it." I then see Lara smile. She also says, "Hey is it possible to buy a gun here?" me and Christina laugh. "No I'm serious, I don't trust Peter." I nod, Lara may be divergent but you can tell there's Dauntless in her.

 **30 minutes later**

Christine and I go head back to her house I've been there almost every day. When we get there, there's a letter at the door. It says Will on it. We walk inside, "Hey Will what's this?" Christina asks looking really curious. He looks at it and his eyes widen. "Nothing let me see it.", he sounds urgent. I give Christina a nervous look. She looks at me and we immediately run out the door. He starts running after us a dangerous look on his face. He kind of scares me. He starts to catch up to Christina but I grab the envelope. I run and run and run some more.

I get to a closet and open it up,

 _Dear Will,_

 _Have you made any progress catching divergence? Also did you learn more about the Tris girl and the rest of the might be divergent friends. I think Tris definitely is. Also it's been a little over a year since you arrived hurry up. I need them dead and fast. The Dauntless aren't liking my dislike of divergence. Peter seems interested though. Peter and I are trying to help with the downfall and maybe death of Dauntless. There are too many may be divergence and they are powerful. They can be deadly if they get past the initiation here. They know how to fight and how to manipulate serums even better, they gain confidence and will power. I want them dead. I want Dauntless down with them. Sorry we can't talk in person anymore, it's gotten to dangerous._

 _-Eric_

 _P.S.: Nice job fooling the Christina girl._

Oh. My. God. Will is one of them I then starting running. I see Will and follow him quietly. I then see Will holding a knife to Chris's neck. She looks too much in shock to move. "LET HER GO!" he looks at me and smiles. He notices Christina won't do anything and comes up to me I elbow him in the neck. He slashes the knife at my arm it hurts but it doesn't look like he did much. "Get away from her you asshole." He knocks me down I can't get up I think he cut my Achilles heel but I still see what's happening. Lara takes out her gun and shoots him while he's moving straight in between the eyes. Christina screams. I see Peter come up behind Lara. I try to say something but nothing comes out I'm useless. I'm down I can't move and can't talk. My arms bleeding out. But I see the fight. Peter grabs Lara's waist and picks her up. She then with her foot kicks him right where he deserves it. He drops her, Lara then gets up and elbows him in the stomach but while he's down he grabs the knife. He slashes it and it hits her a few times.

Lara has a look on her face like she isn't going to give up until she's dead. She then knees him in his gut and elbows him in the face, but that lets him jab the knife in her arm. She screams then I see someone coming, Zeke. Peter sees him and looks worried if Lara wasn't already enough Zeke won't help. Lara then Holds where she got stabbed and backs away a bit waiting for Zeke. Before Zeke gets there Peter throw the knife at around where Lara's heart should be. She yells but then says, "You know it's good to get some fighting practice it's fun and give me an adrenaline rush." I'm starting to go but before I do I see Lara rip the knife out and throw it at Peter. Zeke has him so she can't hit his face so she throws it as his arm. I them see her fall. Then sleeps tackles me and hold me down.

 **Ya so Will's dead. Sorry but I wanted to. I also wanted an awesome action scene. So ya sorry there's a cliff hanger some more people might die from injuries hmmmmm. All that note I hope you liked this chapter I intend on putting in more action.**

 **-FlyingRavens**


End file.
